


Have You Heard? The Airport Whirred

by Ladyylavender



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Poetry, Terrorism, not very good but that’s ok, poem, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyylavender/pseuds/Ladyylavender
Summary: I was 11 years old when the Brussels bombing happened. I was sitting in class in a school not far away from the airport.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599247
Kudos: 2





	Have You Heard? The Airport Whirred

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually posted any poetry on here. But I often use it to let out my feelings. As stated in the summary, I was effected quite personally by the attack in 2016. I’m not here trying to gain pity just to show how I felt. If anyone had any questions about what happened that day, I’m not opposed to answering them :-). And if it wasn’t obvious already, trigger warning for mentions of terrorism

I’m sitting down in class,   
I’m listening to a teacher speak,  
I stare out window-glass,  
Just another Tuesday,   
And then I hear someone say;  
“Have you heard? The airport whirred”,  
I turn and look  
“What?”,  
They whisper: “I heard it on the news.”

People speak of flames and cries  
But I’m still stuck,  
“Was it a crash?”  
“A bomb”  
For a moment time stops  
Behind me I hear a quiet, scared: “fuck”

I walk atop the bodies of children  
Weeping with their phones,  
I see images of blood and bone,  
Of screaming and crying,  
I see my father looking out a window  
Watching the smoke as the wind blows

The air is heavy as I remember something  
A visit   
A friend  
A woman  
“What’s wrong?”  
“She was supposed to visit today.”  
All I gets a nod   
And suddenly I feel it,  
Metal rusting   
Engines thrusting   
People trusting,  
Trusting eachother,  
Trusting their saviour 

Red and blue surround me and all I hear is:  
“Have you heard? The airport whirred.”  
They almost purred,  
Like my grandma isn’t on that plane  
Like people aren’t dead or bleeding   
Like all hope isn’t fleeting 

I watch the news when I get home  
Grandmas there, she’s safe and sound  
But nobody comes around   
They just leave me to watch  
My ears are stinging from the blast  
And still they ask  
“Have you heard? The airport whirred.”


End file.
